


Stay Awake With Me - Illustration

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Illustration to the amazing fic "Stay Awake With Me" by AboutBatman (MistyDawn) for the DCU Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, DCU Big Bang 2020





	Stay Awake With Me - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Awake With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276001) by [AboutBatman (MistyDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman). 



> I had the honour to participate to the DCU Big Bang 2020 as an artist, and here is my drawing for [Stay Awake With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276001/chapters/66639604) by AboutBatman (MistyDawn).  
> I hope I bring justice to the wonderful fic on which the author worked so much.


End file.
